


You Are a Toy

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Buzz doesn't understand that he's a toy





	You Are a Toy

“To infinity and beyond!” Buzz calls out proudly.

Woody shakes his head, letting out a weak laugh. That first time was a complete fluke. He’s only still standing because of all the random things Andy has in his room to aid Buzz in his ‘flight.’ The “you are a toy” argument got old, even with the other toys around to assist him. Bo wants him to let Buzz get lost in the imagination.

Footsteps are heard down the hall, and all the toys – minus Buzz – are at attention. Woody calls up to Etch and Lenny for confirmation. Etch quickly draws a cup with steam coming from it. At once, the toys start calling out their ideas like a game of charades.

“Tea!”

“Latte!”

“Cappuccino!”

Etch squeaks to get their attention, and Woody’s eyes widen in alarm. “Andy’s mom is coming! She’s got hot coffee!”

The toys spread out to hide in plain sight. Hamm trips and some money falls out, so Mrs. Potato Head scoops up what she can to help, moving them out of the way just in time.


End file.
